Love of my Life
by AleishaFaerie
Summary: What happenened between Ron and Hermione after the war was over? A continuing story with flashbacks etc. Post DH not AU Compliant with epilogue. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My first story, I hope you like it!

It was extremely stuffy in her mother in law's kitchen. The usual September breeze was missing and Hermione Weasley had had enough. She sat on a stool by the window, waving her hand in front of her face trying to create some sort of a breeze. The burrow was, as always her second home, and she felt comfortable there other than the heat of course. She was spending her last days of pregnancy under the care of Molly, while Ron worked in the Auror Office.

"Hermione dear, you know you are a witch?" Mrs Weasley said as she entered the kitchen, she smiled and waved her wand. A small fan like contraption appeared on the table in front of Hermione that let out an instantly cooling wind.

"Aaah, thankyou. You know I honestly think my mother was right, pregnancy does scramble the brain!" She smiled at her mother in law who then proceeded to start cooking,

"Well Hermione, when I ws pregnant with Ron, I actually went to Diagon Alley with one green and one orange sock on, no shoes!" Hermione began to giggle as Molly went red.

"I'd been shopping all day and Arthur had to come and get me, I was exhausted and my feet were so sore. When he saw me he burst out laughing and asked where my shoes were and I didn't even know I wasn't wearing any, I couldn't see my feet if I tried." Hermione was in a fit of giggles when suddenly a pain shot through her stomach.

"Oooooh." She said clutching her stomach.

"Hermione?" Said Molly dropping the saucepan she was holding with a crash.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, honestly. I just thought the healer said the baby couldn't kick now, that there wasn't enough room for him anymore?"

"Hermione, I'm going to get Ron just in case, I'm just going to floo him, you go sit in the living room and get comfortableplease."

Molly hurried off to floo Ron as Ginny entered the room. Ginny had two monh old Albus cradled in her arms and two year old James successfully pulling down her pants. Hermione held out her arms for Ginny.

"Where'd mum go?" she asked as she passed baby Albus to Hermione, James still pulling at Ginny's pants.

"Flooing Ron, the baby, he kicked and now she's worried."Said hermione pointing at her stomach.Ginny began to look worried as she sheilded her two year olds attempts at removing her pants.

"Your baby shouldn't be kicking now, maybe you are in labour." Hermione shook her head again.

"You never know Hermione, and besides that, you have to stop calling the baby a boy." Ginny stepped away from James and sat down on a stool next to Hermione.

"Oh Ginny, what are the chances of me actually having a girl first, plus I feel like it might be a boy." Said Hermione as she passed Albus back to Ginny.

The kitchen door opened and Molly rushed in.

"Ron is on his way, he's just finishing up," She smiled at Ginny. "Hello Ginny dear, where's my big boy!"" Molly smiled as James ran to his grandmother.

"Nanna" Said James. 

Molly began to cuddle little James as he squirmed to be let free. Molly let him go and went to fuss over her newest grandchild. Behind her Hermione suddenly stood up as fast as her pregnant body would allow. A slow puddle of clear liquid began to circle around her feet.

"Ummm, I think you were right Molly, I think my water just broke!" 

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is going to be a big continuous story with flashbacks etc. Next chapter is written and I'll put it up soon I just need some reviews before I do! So with that in mind please read and reiew constructive criticism always welcome!

AleishaFaerie 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Well I've had this sitting here for almost a week and I was waiting for at least five reveiws and I never got them. Heaps of people took the time to put this story on alert so please if you have two minutes just write something to let me know how I'm going, I can't improve otherwise. So if your reading this please at the end just let me know what you think, bad or good, I need to improve and I can't without your help. I will only post next chapter when I have ten reviews which will make it 12 reviews it's written so plese review! As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Flashback!

22222222222

"Hermione?" Ron called from the front door of his new apartment. There was no answer. He placed his coat over the back of the couch and took off his shoes. He sighed as he placed some shopping bags on the kitchen table. He walked through the hallway to his bedroom, as he walked through the door he could see the room was clean and neat, he hadn't left it that way. On the bed was a small note in a neat and tidy scrawl. He sat down and unfolded it,

_I'm sorry I had to leave,_

_I wish I could have stayed_

_but I had to go to work,_

_floo me at twelve,_

_I'll be in my office._

_Hermione._

"Damn it!" exclaimed Ron as he threw himself down on his bed. She always did this to him, she always had some reason to leave. The same thing had been happening now for two weeks. Ron closed his eyes as he began to remember the past few weeks.

It had only been a few weeks since the end of the war and the wizarding world was just coming to terms with their loss and new found freedom. Harry surprisngly was happy, he smiled now, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Yes he mourned for the deaths of the others but he had managed to go to every funeral and that seemed to give him the closure he needed and with it he had found a new hope.

Ginny and Harry were now a couple and the whole wizarding world knew, all the wizarding world was clamouring for any gossip of the golden trio and especially that particular couple. They were in hiding at the burrow away from prying journalists but under the watchful eye of Mrs Molly Weasley. Ron smiled as he remebered the talk the two of them were subjected to.

After Fred's death, Ron had decided to move out of the family home. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be moving out so soon, but being part of the golden trio, he had been well compensated. He had given half to his parents but they had refused to accept. Being the main benefactors of Fred's will they were now comfortable and could never accept the money Ron was trying to give them.

Over the course of a week Ron had searched for an apartment in Diagon Alley, to be closer to work was his excuse for his family, but really it was to be alone for a while. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had helped him look and they had found the perfect one.

Above Madame Malkins there were two apartments for sale, the third and fourth floors. When Ron walked in to level four his mouth dropped. It ws a very large space, open and inviting, enough room for more than one. It was the same layout as the floor below yet the colour scheme was extremley different.

"I'll take it!" he remembered saying as Harry, Ginny and Hermione just shook their heads. The lounge room was Scarlet in colour and reminded them all of the common room of gryffindor, but the orange main bedroom was what had made him buy it.

The day after, all the paper work had been signed and Ron was free to move in. It had not taken long for evreything to be placed where he wanted and he now felt like he was home. After helping Harry and Ginny had lef to go for dinner at a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. Hermione had got up to leave but Ron asked her to stay.

"Don't go," He asked. It was the first time that they had been alone, since the war had ended.

"I'm sorry, about everything." he said as Hermione looked to the floor. He stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. She looked up into his eyes and could not move from them. She was stuck, their eyes expressing more than words ever could. Slowly he leaned down and their lips met. It was soft and loving, unlike their last time which was rushed and hasty. Eventually they ended up in the bed where Ron was laying now.

He sighed once more and returned to the kitchen to unpack his shopping. If only she didn't have work, he thought as he put the last of the shopping in the cupboard. He looked at his watch, eleven fifty six. He moved over to the lounge room and lit the fire. He sat on the couch waiting for the minutes to pass. At twelve on the dot he threw floo powder into the fire. He leant into the fire and feltthe heat immeadiately.

"Department for the Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione Granger's office." He said, suddenly he felt his head spin and then stop. Hernmione waas looking at him with a smile on her face.She sat on a highbacked leather chair at a large desk in a well lit room. Her softly curled hair was tied back messily into a ponytail and she was wearing the sme clothes as the night before. Ron smiled.

"So, what did they say about you showing up in the same clothes as yesterday?" Said Ron laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"Ron! Luckily I changed before coming to your place last night, You could have woken me, I was late i'll have you know." Said Hermione with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but it's been two weeks now and ll we do is spend te night and in the morning your gone." He said.

"I'm not complaining I just don't understand."

"Ron," said Hermione as got down on the floor.

"It's my new job and i'm not really sure where we are in our relationship."

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Said Ron.

"No Ron it's not, How do I know where we are in a relatinship if you haven't even officially asked me out, you can't just assume i'm your girlfriend."

Ron was taken aback by this, he hadn't realised that she needed that.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew that I love you and that I don't want anyone else." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and then she was gone.

Surprised Ron looked around her office but then heard a crack behind him. He jumped out of the fire and stood up. There she was, a little flushed but she was there, Ron let out a sigh af relief. Hermione walked closer to him so there was only a small gap between them.

"I love you too." She said looking up at him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Their lips met passionately.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Said Ron when they pulled apart. They both laughed.

"Yes!"

222222222222

A/N: I hope you enjoyed please read and review next chapter is Rose's birth.


End file.
